Drabblish
by DarkZizanie
Summary: [Drabbles contains KuroxFye] Et voici les chapitres 14, 15, 16 et 17!
1. Escalator

Il se sentait avancer. Pourtant il ne bougeait pas, il en était sûr, la preuve, ses pieds n'avait pas bougé. Ni son pied gauche, ni son pied droit ne s'était levé puis reposé plus loin, l'un après l'autre, en cadence. Il n'avait jamais fait l'expérience, remarque, de déplacer les deux en même temps. En y réflechissant, il ne pensait pas cela possible sans tomber par terre.  
Et puis il avait du mal a ne pas tomber, c'est que ça tanguait cet engin!

- Kyah, kuro-chan, heureusement que tu était là!

-T'es pas obligé de t'étaler sur moi, non plus!

-Fye ne tient pas debout! se mit à chanter Mokona en passant de la tête du blond à celle du brun.  
La petite troupe arriva en haut de l'escalator dans un fou rire pour certains, grognement pour d'autre sous les regards bizarres des autres clients. (Ce qui est normal quand vous voyez un blond et un grand brun dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans un escalator (et qui ne sont pas près de se lacher) avec une peluche blanche qui parle, en train de rire tout s'qu'ils peuvent)

Tout ce qui monte finit toujours pas redescendre. 


	2. Baguettes VS Fourchette

Je l'ayme bieng, celle là.

Baguettes VS Fourchette ou l'inaptitude de Fye à se servir des premières...

* * *

Fye n'aimait pas les baguettes. Il ne savait pas les utiliser.  
A Seresu, on utilisait des fourchettes, des couteaux, des cuillères dont il en existait de toute les sortes mais pas des baguettes, non. Schaolan et Sakura savaient les utiliser, même Mokona n'avait pas de mal.  
Il avait essayé, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, et il avait laissé tomber. Alors il avait trouvé une technique, il plantait les baguette dans la nourriture. Kurogane se moquait de lui à chaque fois, mais c'était le seul moyen de ne pas en mettre plus autour de l'assiette que dedans.

Heureusement que Kurogane savait utiliser les baguettes. Quand c'était le brun qui le faisait manger avec, Fye se mit à bien les aimer.

Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.


	3. Saisons

Sakura est le Printemps. La joie de vivre, le rire, la fleur, l'oiseau, le renouveau. Le beau temps après la pluie.La reconnaissance. La plaine. L'amitié. Le souvenir. Le vert. La gauche.

Kurogane est l'Eté. La fureur de vivre. Le soleil, la moisson, le courage, la vie, le tempérament, le volcan, le ressentiment. La vengeance. L'attaque. Le lion. L'impassibilité. Le rouge. La droite.

Shaolan est l'Automne. La determination à vivre. La ruse, l'agilité, la politesse, l'étonnement, l'energie, la vitesse. La defense. Le renard. Le calme. La passion. Le marron. L'avant.

Et lui, l'Hiver, l'obligation de vivre, la lune, le desert, la souplesse, la fuite, le mensonge, la façade, le sourire, le voyage, la fuite, le chat, le vent, le bleu, l'arrière, il se disait qu'il n'avait rien a faire ensemble... 


	4. Malade

Les maladies c'est chiant...Pas là :3

* * *

La neige, Fye en avait l'habitude. Il la cotoyait depuis sa naissance, il était dans son élément, le froid et la couleur lui allait si bien, pâle qu'il était, blond de sûrcroit.

Seresu ne lui manquait pas. La neige non plus. Il detacha son regard de la fenêtre d'où l'on voyait la tempête faire rage pour le reporter sur le lit de la chambre. Et tendant la main, annonça:

-38.7! Kuro-puu tu as attrapé la mort!

-Souris pas comme si tu m'annonçait une bonne nouvelle!

-Mah, c'est une bonne nouvelle, je vais pouvoir te veiller!

-Certainement pas, tu vas attraper ma crève!

-Wah, Kuro-myû qui s'inquiète pour moi!

Et par la fenêtre d'où tombait toujours la neige, on aurait pu apercevoir la silhouette d'un jeune homme blond s'agitant autour du lit d'un malade qui rougissait non plus de maladie mais...

* * *

_Le bonheur naît du malheur, le malheur est caché au sein du bonheur.

* * *

_Mh :x 


	5. Cuisine

Héhéhé, Celle là elle est pour Luwynda je crois /zieute son ptit carnet/

* * *

La pièce sacrée de la maison. Le centre et le commencement de tout. Lieu de discorde désigné par les dieux où s'accomplit le rite du remplissage de panse.

La cuisine donc, était encore et toujours ébranlée par le carnage que deux semblants d'"adultes" pouvaient faire rien qu'en etant l'un à coté de l'autre. Et en ce moment même, une course poursuite éffrénée avait lieu d'un bout à l'autre de l'appartement qu'ils avaient trouvé en arrivant dans ce monde.  
Ils couraient mais ne savaient même plus pour quelle raison.  
Etait-ce leur faute s'ils ne pouvaient s'empecher de se sauter dessus tout le temps?...

...Je n'ai pas précisé le sens de ma phrase.

Tant qu'ils rangeaient avant le retour des gamins...

Ah, la course poursuite s'est finie sur le canapé du salon...

* * *

Quand je vous dit que j'ai des idées bizarres :3 


	6. Supermarché

Kurogane etait en rogne. Pour changer. Contre Fye. Pour changer.

Sauf que Kurogane avait une bonne raison d'être en rogne.

Pas contre le fait que Fye lui ait tenu la main, non, ça, il ne voyait pas en quoi il pouvait lui en vouloir.

Mais contre le fait qu'il lui ait tenu la main tout le temps des courses au supermarché. 


	7. Cinéma

J'ay des idées bizarres, je sais, mais c'est tellement stéréotypé aussi xD; Pour Akhi-chérie de moua que j'aymeuh :3

* * *

Cette fois encore -après une arrivée douloureuse- ils avaient atterit dans un monde plutôt moderne. Des gens forts sympathiques les avaient recueillis et aidés à cherhcer la plume, qu'il retrouvèrent quelques jours plus tard.

Les jours précédents, leurs "guides" les avaient entraînés dans divers endroits. Ils avaient ainsi fait la decouverte des lasers-game -Mokona ne pouvait pas y jouer (trop petit) et avait boudé, mais Fye se revela être très doué à ce jeu-, était restés un long moment à la bibliothèque, avaient fait les magasins...

Mais ce que Fye à préféré -et de loin-, c'était le cinéma.

La prochaine fois, il se concentrerait plus sur le film. Et demanderait à Kurogane de ne pas profiter du noir. Même si ça ne l'avait pas dérangé.


	8. Marionettes

Kurogane regardait Fye. Fye regardait Kurogane. Une petite musique se declencha et Kurogane prit la main de Fye. Un décor de plage au couché de soleil scintillant tomba derrière eux. Au loin on pouvait entendre le bruit des vagues et le piaillement des mouettes.

Ils se regardaient droits dans les yeux, larmoyants et les deux ouvrir la bouche en même temps:

-Fye.  
-Kuro...

-Vas-y.

-Non toi vas-y.

-Fye...Je...Depuis longtemps je voulait te dire que je t'...

Et à ce moment là, Kurogane se fit écraser par une chaussure énorme -noire la chaussure- appartenant à un Kurogane -taille réelle cette fois- passablement en rogne:

Lâche ces marionettes, stupide magicien!

-Gyahaha, moi aussi je t'aime Kuro-chan! 


	9. Sèchecheveux

-Viens là. 

-Non, je ne veux pas.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que.

-C'est pas une réponse.

-C'est tout ce que j'ai a te fournir.

Et Fye s'éloigna un peu plus de Kurogane, les sourcils froncés et les yeux rivés sur ce que tenait le ninja.

-Que veux tu que ça te fasse? 'Va pas te manger non plus...Lui répondit le brun, interceptant le regard de Fye. Et puis Shaolan l'a utilisé tout à l'heure et il est encore vivant que je sache.

Le blond se tenait maintenant debout pres du lit, a quelques mètre de Kurogane qui haussa les épaules en se rapprochant. Fye, voulant reculer et ayant oublié le lit (pourtant difficile vu la taille mah bon), tomba assit dessus alors que Kurogane se penchait au-dessus de lui, avec un sourire narquois.

-Et bien, maintenant que tu est assis, n'espère pas te relever.  
Et, posant une main sur l'épaule du blond, qui fronçait toujours les sourcils, il appuya sur un des boutons de "la chose", qui émit un bruit continu et se mit a souffler fort, au dessus de l'épaule du brun qui l'avait pointé vers le plafond. Fye sursauta à l'entente du bruit et se tassa sur le lit, froncant un peu plus les sourcils et s'asseyant en tailleur, les épaules voutées.  
Kurogane leva les yeux au ciel et fit signe au blond de se decaler un peu. Il s'installa derrière lui et dirigea le souffle chaud vers les cheveux encore mouillés du blond qui sursauta de plus belle.

-Arrête un peu de faire le gamin.

-Mais...

-Shht.  
Kurogane passa ses mains dans les cheveux blond et les demela un peu, le souffle chaud parcourant toujours les mèches fines . Fye dodelina de la tête alors qu'une vague de frissons l'assaillait. Dans son dos, Kurogane émit un rire en voyant la facon dont Fye s'etait detendu.  
La chaleur le rendait somnolent, et les mains de Kurogane ne l'aidait pas beaucoup a rester éveillé.  
Une fois les cheveux blonds entierement secs, Kurogane arreta la soufflerie et à peine eu-t-il posé la machine qu'il reçu le jeune mage dans ses bras.  
Fye, les yeux fermés et un grand sourire collé au visage se lova dans les bras de son ninja et entoura son cou de ses bras où il enfouit sa tête. Fye gémit.  
Kurogane passa ses bras autour de la taille fine du magicien et sourit.

-'Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.  
Nouveau gémissement du blond. Puis se relevant, de façon a voir son interlocuteur dans les yeux:  
-Comment ça s'apelle ce truc?

-Sèche-cheveux.

Fye sourit a son tour et s'allongea sur le brun. Et lui murmura, leurs lèvres se frolant:

-Je pourrait te secher les cheveux demain?

* * *

Et wouay, je suis de retour (et non pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! PAF) Mah, alley, encore un chapitre, venu en...me sechant les cheveux ce matin nn..Kehehe je m'aime moi et mes idée bête yahaha. Oh, et puis, tant que j'y pense, pour les fan de KuroFye, cette parodie, Geniale, d'une personne inconnue pour moi mah bon, une chanson d'Avenue Q, "If you were gay" Et ben, J'ADORE! xD A regardey jusqu'au bouuut! 0 (enlevey les espaces)  
h t t p / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v O 2 o S L - D K 9 E & m o d e r e l a t e d & s e a r c h 


	10. Disparités

Mokona ne ... comprenait pas. 

Pas qu'il ait cherché enormement, pas non plus que cela le derange ou quoi que ce soit, pour lui c'etait... normal.

Il avait toujours vu Kurogane et Fye se courir après. Et depuis le début, Yuuko lui avait dit que certaines âmes etaient liées entre elles. Kurogane avait beau dire qu'il voulait retourner chez lui, se separer de ses compagnons de voyages briserait quelque chose en lui...Et même pour Sakura, pour Shaolan et...Mokona... Mais si Kurogane detestait Fye dès la première seconde maintenant... maintenant c'est different... Non, Mokona n'etait pas bête non plus, les bruits qui sortait de la chambre des deux adultes du groupe ou qui le reveillait en pleine nuit ce n'etait pas le fruit de son imagination, pourtant debordante...

Mokona avait de toute les façons l'habitude et n'avait pas été créé pour être contre ces choses là, mais...

Il avait toujours vu depuis le départ du voyage inter-dimensions que l'étincelle dans les yeux de Shaolan ne disparaissait jamais de ses yeux, quand il regardait sa princesse... Et, même si Sakura l'avait oublié, durant le voyage ils avaient réappris a se connaître...

Alors, Mokona se demandait comment réagir... Lui qui ne savait même pas s'il était un garçon ou une fille...

* * *

Fallay bieng que j'le glisse queq' part le pauvre Moko-chan héhé 


	11. Alcool

Et comme toujours après une beuverie énorme pour fêter la trouvaille d'une énième plume (Kurogane ne les comptait même plus...): 

-Miaou miaouuuuuuuu! Kuro-puu veut pas jouer avec nouuus!

-MAIS ARRETEZ DE BOIRE!

Et Kurogane confisque une autre bouteille.

-Pourquoi Kuro-Wanwan boit et pas nous? C'est pas juste je veut boire!  
Fye s'accroche au cou de Kurogane qui met la bouteille hors de portée du blond en la maintenant à hauteur.

-Pas que je veuille t'empecher d'avoir une gueule de bois mortelle, j'aurait la paix demain matin au moins, mais tu as UN PEU TROP bu, Fye...FYE JE TE PARLE ET LACHE MON BRAS!

-Maaah, Kuro-pii je veut la bouteille!

Kurogane hésite devant la bouille de Fye qui lui rapelle un gamin quémandant une sucrerie à sa môman et Fye en profite pour essayer d'attraper la bouteille -qu'il n'attrape pas.  
Sourire carnassier du brun qui repousse un peu son paquet blond et boit la bouteille devant son nez. Cri d'indignation de la part du camp adverse:  
-Kuro-wanko tu triiicheuuuh!  
Et Kurogane sourit, toujours en buvant. Fye bien que plutôt éméché tend la main vers la bouteille par-dessus le bras du ninja en ouvrant la bouche comme s'il voulait articuler quelque chose et avant que Kurogane ait pu avaler la dernière gorgée, le goulot de la bouteille fut remplacé par les lèvres de Fye qui venait de lui sauter dessus sauvagement.

-Mh, et c'etait pour l'alcool ça?  
Fye ronronne dans les bras du brun à moitié allongé par-terre après l'assaut de la tornade blonde maintenant bien accrochée à lui, et en lui léchant le coin des lèvres à la manière d'un chat:  
-Muh je t'aime mon Kuro-min.

Kurogane sourit et repose la bouteille un peu plus loin, en se rendant compte au passage que les deux gamins s'était endormis, l'un assit dos au mur et l'autre la tête posée sur les genoux du premier, Mokona serré dans les bras de la princesse. Kurogane les regarda quelques minutes avant de reposer son regard sur son mage, finalement tombé endormi la tête au creux du cou de son coussin provisoire.  
Alors Kurogane se lève en prenant garde de ne pas reveiller sa marmotte et va la deposer sur le lit, reviens chercher Shaolan et Sakura et les couche ainsi que la boule de poil sur les lits de l'autre pièce puis va rejoindre Fye.

Et le lendemain, ont pouvait entendre dans la cuisine, deux grognement distincts:

-J'ai mal à la têteeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuh!

-Moi aussiiiiii...

-J'vous l'avait dis, mais comme j'ai beau vous interdire l'alcool, à partir de maintenant c'est bien fait pour vous...

* * *

Merci à Gwen qui m'a redonney envie d'ecrire et a qui je donne volontier ce drabble (sisi j'insiste!) Et pis qui m'as trouvey des thèmes sur lesquels je reflechiray surement!

Plus sa va lus mon Kuor l'est OOC! Ah bah, tant pis 'lui fay pas d'mal heing héhé

Si y'en a qui veulent me donney des thèmes, je suis pour mah j'vous garanti pas que jles fasse (faut j'trouve ZE inspi divine!)


	12. Faim

Faim. Faim. Manger. Nourriture. BOUFFE.  
Fye avait faim. TRES faim. Ok, c'était sa faute, il ne devait s'en prendre qu'à lui même, parce qu'il avait oublié d'aller faire les courses, comme le lui avait rapeller gentiment Kurogane -En lui gueulant dessus donc. Une chance que Shaolan et Sakura y soient allés, accompagnés de Mokona, après que Fye se soit confondu en excuse auprès d'eux. N'empêche qu'il avait faim. Et que son ventre le lui faisait savoir bruyamment. 

-Fait taire ton ventre! lui cria le ninja du fauteuil ou il essayait de se reposer.  
Tilt l'esprit de Fye se mit en marche. Il se rapprocha de Kurogane qui fronçait les sourcils d'anticipation, sans le lâcher des yeux. Fye se pencha tout près et en parlant tout bas, presque en murmurant:  
-J'ai faim et je croit bien que je vais manger la seule chose qui soit comestible dans cette maison...

* * *

Kurogane: Moi aussi j'ai faim ça tombe bien /sourire carnivore/  
Fye: Kyaaah Kuro-tan fait peuuuureuuuh!

DZ: Nh, ils voulaient juste remercier tout les gentils revieweurs qui postent et qui font avancer la drabbleuse qui as du mal et qui la maintienne en vie avec leurs reviews et leurs encouragement!

Fye et Kuro: ...

DZ: Non c'etay pas ca? Bref je remercie beaucoup beaucoup Gwen, toujours, parce que j't'ayme bieng et que tu me motive xD J'remercie aussi lapin bleu sans pattes et Martelca a qui je n'ait pas répondu par mail et que j'en suis désolée! °x° Et Subakun-sensei pour ses quatres reviews d'affilé qui m'ont fay tres playsir xD; Merci aussi à Yatsuko et Seddy et j'espere à tous que ceux-là vont vous playre autant que les précédents!

Kuro-nounours(héhé, j'le mettrait quelque part, soit en sure Gwen! xD) et Fye-Minow vous remercient même si y'en a un qui s'apprete à me tuer, surtout qu'il n'a pas encore lu les deux drabbles qui suivent/s'enfuit vite pendant que Fye "retient" Kurogane à sa facon mdr/


	13. Peinture

Ses doigts caressait la boîte en bois poli ornée de décors dorés.  
-Oooh! Un connaisseur! Cette boîte et magnifique n'est-ce pas? Un pièce de collection qui appartenanit je crois au frère de la belle-soeur du parrain du Duc de.  
Il écoutait distraitement le vieux vendeur qui s'était lancé dans une énumération de toute les personne plus ou moins proches d'un Duc totalement inconnu -puisqu'il ne venait pas de ce monde après tout- et dont il se fichait pas mal, continuant à observer la boîte plaquée.  
-Je la prend finit-il par dire, coupant le vendeur dans sa litanie de noms de personnes connues inconnues.  
-Je vous l'emballe? 

Les bras croisés et la tête posée dessus, Fye regardait la neige tomber encore et encore par la fenêtre du salon, les flocons gelés s'écrasant sur les carreaux.  
Un paquet rouge avec des petits chiens noirs dessus apparut dans son champ de vision et il se releva, brisant sa contemplation du dehors.  
-Kuro?  
-Ouvre.

Du bleu puis du jaune, du vert, un ou deux traits, du jaune, du marron. Un pinceau qui court sur une toile, des arabesques souples et soignées et des points de couleurs qui virevoltaient sur le tissu tendu devant lui, affairé, installé devant la fenêtre qu'il comtemplait depuis ce matin.

Dire que Fye était heureux eut été un euphémisme. Il n'avait plus touché de peinture depuis une éternité. C'est le plus beau cadeau que Kurogane aurait put lui trouver, et il était content de lui remplir sa condition:  
-Peint-moi un paysage d'été.

Alors Fye lui avait sauté au cou et l'avait embrassé sur la joue pour le remercier, puis il l'avait lâché et s'était installé pour pouvoir peindre. Kurogane le regardait peindre enthousiasmement depuis le fauteuil derrière lui. Et Kurogane et Fye souriaient.

* * *

Kuro: T'AVAIT PAS UN AUTRE PAPIER CADEAU?!

DZ: Bizarre, j'le trouvait tres approprié...

Fye: Quoiqu'un papier bleu avec des petits chats l'aurait très bien fait aussi/Grand sourire exasperant/


	14. Porte

Oooh, une porte. Quelle belle porte... C'est beau une porte! Magnifique, et puis très utile surtout...Bah ouais, vous passez a travers les murs vous? C'est très facile à utiliser en plus, une pression sur le truc qu'on apelle une poignée et hop! ça s'ouvre...

Et ça, c'est un chambranle, parce que si y'en avait pas, la porte serait pas ouvrable -comment ça, ça n'existe pas "ouvrable"? Et ben j'invente des mots, voila tout, 'pas en faire tout un plat... J'en etait où? Ah ouais, la porte...En bois, simple, sobre et efficace et oui, c'est toujours mieux que des portes avec des motifs compliqués et surtout très moches qui ne ressemblent à rien...

La poignée, subtil mélange de je ne sais quel métal avec je ne sais quel autre métal, et ooh! Une serrure! C'est bien ça aussi si on a besoin de... de fermer la porte! Oui c'est ce que j'ai pensé n'est-ce pas? J'ait bien pensé "fermer la porte"? Oui? Vous m'rassurez là...

Et merde j'ai plus rien à analyser sur cette porte... Vite n'importe quoi mais quelque chose qui m'empeche de me rendre compte que Fye se balade dans la chambre avec juste une serviette autour des hanches...Et merde m'en suis rendu compte... Et pis lui aussi...Alerte rouge!...

Oh la belle fenêtre!

* * *

DZ: Bwahaha c'est génial une analyse de porte!  
Kurogane rouge tomate: POURQUOI TU TE BALADE A MOITIE -totalement presque meme - A POIL ALORS QUE JE SUIS DANS LA CHAMBRE?  
Fye qui ne comprend pas pourquoi ca le gène: Bah j'te fait profiter de la vue héhé...Nan, c'est juste que j'avay un peu oublié mes fringues dans la chambre...Qui a dit "fait expres?  
DZ: Kyéhéhé 


	15. CardGame

Trois de Coeur...Il est 3h. 

Valet de Trefle, il est 11h.

Sept de Carreau, il est 7h.

Dame de Pique, il est minuit.

Roi de Trefle, G_ame Over_.

-Et merde! J'ai toujours pas réussi...

-Kuro-pon, tu n'as vraiment pas de chance au jeu...

-'Suis pas aussi doué que toi c'est sur...

-Mah, c'est de la chance, alors... Je ne reussi pas a tout les coups, et les solitaires de bases sont plus facile que le solitaire de l'horloge...

-Je n'aime pas trop les jeux de cartes, de toute façon...

-Moi j'aime beaucoup, au contraire...

Fye baisse la tête tout en ramassant les cartes, et les remet en tas, puis les redistribue, en quatre tas.

-Regarde.

As, Roi, Dame et Valet de Coeur.  
As, Roi, Dame et Valet de Trefle.  
As, Roi, Dame et Valet de Pique.  
As, Roi, Dame et Valet de Carreau.  
En quatre tas séparés, Fye a regroupé les familles royale, face à Kurogane.

-Tu vois, je les ait séparés. C'est une histoire, celle du monde.  
Alors Fye commence à raconter, et demande au ninja de prendre les tas, et de les mettre les un sur les autres dans le même sens, sans mélanger les cartes. Et puis face cachée, il lui demande de couper le jeu, là où il veut. Et de recommencer autant de fois qu'il le veut. Le jeu est coupé plusieurs fois.  
-Alors les humains décidèrent d'un nouveau système de gouvernement. Prend le paquet et dispose les carte en rangée, face non-cachée. Tu part d'en haut à gauche et tu finit en haut a droite. Et tu revient en dessous dans le même sens.

Kurogane suis la consigne. Apres avoir posé la dernière carte, il se demande comment Fye a fait, sans avoir toucher le paquet de cartes.  
Quatre colonnes de quatre cartes, la rangée des Rois, celles des Reines, des Valets et des As.  
Fye sourit et refait un tas correct et sort une carte. _As de Coeur_.

-Le coeur c'est comme les cartes. Tu distribue, tu joue, tu pioche. Moi j'ai decidé de tricher, alors je te donne tout mon jeu.  
Il ferme les yeux, et pose une main sur son coeur. En face de lui Kurogane sourit, puis se lève et fait relever Fye.

-_Joker_.  
Kurogane le prend dans ses bras et le blond rouvre les yeux.

-Les jokers sont des cartes de triche.  
Un sourire.

-Justement.  
Et dans un baiser, il envoyèrent balader les Carreaux, les Piques et les Trèfles, pour ne garder que le Coeur, qu'il entretiendront le mieux possible.

* * *

La vache o.o Me croyay pas capable d'écrire un truc pareil x.x /Se relit/  
Warf, purey!  
Le tour de carte, je l'ait trouvey dans "Nous, les Dieux" de Bernard Werber ou Weber je sais jamais bref :x Le solitaire de l'horloge, c'est un solitaire que j'ayme beaucoup, parce qu'il est rapide, mah c'est dur d'y arriver, y'a même pas besoin de réflechir, si vous voulez les règles, vous d'vriey les trouvey sur Gogole... Et les phrases de Fye sont de moi, si si xD;  
Kuro: Suis pas bon au jeu moi?  
C'est dla chance j'ay dit  
Fye/Prend le jeu de carte et le balance en l'air/ OUAIIIIIIIIIIIS! Mu Kuro-mamour m'as embrassé euuuuuh!  
Kuro/repart se cachey loiiin, suivit de Fye/ 


	16. KuroInu!

Fye se baladait. Sur la Grand Rue de la ville qui la traverse, du nord au sud, et qui passe par la Grande Place. Très original comme noms. Mais les boutiques et les magasins, avec tout ce qu'il y'a à l'interieur, Fye les trouvait rigolotes. Il ne connaissait pas toute ces choses, et de tout les mondes qu'ils avaient visités, il n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil. Alors il continuait sur la Rue. De temps en temps il s'arretait regarder ou rentrait dans les boutiques. Des fois qu'il trouverait quelque chose pour une certaine personne. Et il continue. Et puis, voyant que la sortie de la ville n'est pas loin, il fait demi-tour. Et bute sur quelque chose, manquant tomber. 

-Ah, excusez-moi..._Oh_.

-Ce n'est rien, Bokusa a l'habitude.

Fye venait de heurter un gros chien noir. Qui lui fit immanquablement penser à un autre gros chien de sa connaissance.  
-Ouuuh, le sosie de Kuro-pun!

-Pardon?  
Le chien regardait Fye avec de grand yeux, et son maître le tenait en laisse. Que Fye trouvait bizarre d'ailleur. La laisse. Pas le maître. Ni le chien.  
-Oh, c'est que votre toutou, il me fait penser à un chien noir de mon entourage.

-Oh, vraiment? C'est normal après tout, c'est une race très répandue.  
Fye s'accroupit et flatte la tête du chien. Qui grogne et montre les dents. Fye rigole.  
-Ah, désolé, Boku n'aime pas trop les personnes qu'il ne connait pas...

-La ressemblance est frappante. Kuro grogne tout le temps... Et montre les dents aussi...Ah, désolé de vous avoir fait perdre du temps!

-Oh, je me balade, j'ai tout mon temps! Et bien, au revoir.  
Fye salue de la main et amorce un demi-tour... Pour atterir dans les bras de Kurogane.

-Oh...

-Comme ça, je montre les dents?  
Fye sourit et lui répond, en manierant au possible:  
-Tou-jours.  
Petite veine sur la tempe de Kuro-toutou.  
-Et je grogne?  
Le sourire de Fye s'agrandit.  
-I-tsu-mo.  
Fye tout en souriant, embrasse rapidement Kurogane avant de le prendre par la main.  
-On rentre!  
Fye en sautillant -et en trainant le ninja par la main- souriait toujours.

* * *

BWAHAHAHA!  
Fallait absolument que j'le fasse, celui-là! xD Mouahaha

Kuro: Greuuuh.  
Mah pourquoi t'est pas content toi encore?  
Fye, grand sourire en sautillant partout: Parce qu'il ne se passe rien dans tes fics!  
Kuro, tout rouge: KOUA?  
AAAH! C'est donc pour ça! Desoley Kuro, mah pour l'instant, 'se passera rieng kyéhéhé.  
Fye: Les Reviews sont acceptées les bras grands ouverts, surtout si vous voulez des trucs un peu mieux!  
Comment? _Ingrat_!


	17. Rêve

Les rayons du soleil filtrait doucement à travers les rideau de la chambre et projetaient leur chaleur sur le lit - et ses occupants-. Une belle couleur dorée colorait la pièce, faisant grogner une tête brune emergeant des draps. Un Kurogane completement ensomeillé bailla et se retourna dans le lit, aux cotés d'un magicien blond encore profondément endormit, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller. 

-Et ben, y'en a un que le soleil ne reveille pas...

Kurogane bailla encore une fois et attrapa le drap, ayant dans l'idée de sortir du lit, au moins pour fermer les volets -qu'ils n'avaient pas tellement eu le temps de fermer la veille, un peu trop...pressés-. C'était sans compter la marmotte qui s'accrocha à lui. "Tiens l'est reveillé lui..."

-Fye?

-Mgrrrrmh...

-Eh non, dommage.  
Kurogane essaya -je dit bien essaya- d'echapper à la prise tentaculaire de son petit blond, mais sans succès. Il se renfrogna et se rallongea, Fye toujours accroché -presque desesperement - à son cou.

-Kurooooooo-nounouuuurs.  
Kurogane ouvrit grand les yeux.  
-Quoi?

-Je veux du chocolaaat... Elle... M'a volé mon chocolat!  
Kurogane se demandait si Fye se foutait de sa gueule où s'il revait? M'enfin le prendre pour son nounours...  
-C'est la faute de Gwendoleeeeeen! Muchaaaanteuuuh...

Le ninja hésitait entre rire et essayer de le reveiller. Et d'abord c'est qui cette Gwendolen? Mais Fye, toujours accroché à son cou préféra resserrer sa prise et continuer son homélie imcomprehensible:

-Nooon! Il faut...Attraper les elephants! Sinon...On pourra pas aller au pays de la barbe à papa.  
Kurogane prit le parti de rire...Oui, rire...Rire qui fit se reveiller Fye...Qui se demandait -accessoirement- pourquoi le ninja riait.

-Muh, Kuro?...Pourquoi tu rigole?  
Fye se frotta les yeux en posant un regard de mort-vivant sur son brun qui essayait d'ârreter de rire.  
-C'est...Tu... Pfrrr.  
Et il repartit dans un fou rire.  
-Kuro? Pourquoi tu rit? POURQUOI TU RIT?  
Kurogane, maintenant la tête plongé dans l'oreiller subissait les assauts d'un Fye completement reveillé, accroupi sur le matelas et qui le secouait comme un cerisier. Kurogane commença à se calmer et se tourna vers Fye, -qui avait un oreiller dans les mains, arme beaucoup plus convaincante...- une main sur le visage, tentant de cacher son grand sourire.  
-Fye...Tu...T'as jamais remarqué que tu parlait en dormant?

Fye qui avait les joues gonflées et semblait outré, paraissait maintenant surpris.  
-Qu..Quoi? Je parle en dormant?... Qu'est-ce que j'ait dit? Hein? J'ai...J'ai dit quoi?  
Recommencer à rire ou...?  
-Héhé, j'te l'dirait pas.  
-Kuroooo...ARRETE DE SOURIRE COMME CA!  
Kurogane se leva prestement -mainteant délivré de la prise de Fye- et courut vers la salle de bain -suivit de Fye-, dans laquelle il s'enferma -sans Fye-.  
-KUROGANE!  
-Tu permet, je prend ma douche.  
-KUROGANE OUVRE LA PORTE!  
-Nan...Sauf si tu viens avec moi.  
-TU...NAN! Tiens, tant pis pour toi!  
Et Fye revint dans la chambre, s'habilla et descendit en bas en quatrième vitesse Tandis que Kurogane prenait sa douche.

-Fye-san! Avez-vous bien dormi?  
-Oh, oui, je te remercie Sakura. Tiens, j'ai preparé le petit dejeuner...Shaolan n'est pas là?  
-Si, il arrive. merci!  
Kurogane rentra dans la cuisine, une serviette sur la tête et se fit aussitôt agressé par le sourire éclatant de la princesse.  
-Bonjour, Kurogane-san!  
-Euh...Ouais, bonjour.  
Sakura ressortit de la cuisine en direction de la salle à manger, avec le plateau à déjeuner. Et Fye la suivit. Kurogane attrapa une pomme et les rejoints.  
-Bonjour Shaolan, Mokona.  
-Bonjour.  
-HELLOOOOOOOOO!  
Et pendant que Mokona chantait sa joie de vivre à tue-tête, Fye prit soin de s'installer le plus loin possible de Kurogane, qui se rendit compte que Fye lui faisait la gueule.  
Le petit-dejeuner se passa dans un silence profond -mis à part Mokona qui continuait à déblaterer des futilités-.  
Kurogane, essaya deux ou trois fois dans la journée de se retrouver avec Fye, mais celui-ci sortait toujours de la pièce précipitemment ou faisait en sorte de se retrouver avec un des gamins ou Mokona.  
Alors Kurogane attendit le soir. Et quand Fye fut bien obligé de rester avec le ninja dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient ensemble, Kurogane le coinça contre le mur.  
-Bon, t'as finit de faire la gueule?  
Fye gonfla les joue et croisa les bras. Et Kurogane leva les yeux au ciel.  
-Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que tu disait ce matin?  
Fye le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Croit-moi, y'a pas de quoi faire la tête comme ça m'enfin...Tu m'as fait part de tes états d'âmes sur le chocolat, les élephants et la barbe à papa... Et tu as parlé d'une Gwendolen.  
Kurogane hésita.  
-Et tu m'as apellé Kuro-nounours.  
Fye ouvrit de grands yeux...Il se souvenait effectivement d'avoir rêver d'élephants -volants qui plus est-, de barbe à papa et de chocolat...Et d'une fille -qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas, d'ailleurs- qu'il le lui avait volé...Et de...De Kurogane déguisé en nounours...Fye se retint, et finalement explosa de rire dans les bras de son amant.  
-Quoi? Même toi tu trouve ça drôle!  
Kurogane commença à râler alors Fye l'embrassa doucement, pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir fui toute la journée

-Je reconnait que mes rêves sont completement idiots des fois...Kuro-nounours.

* * *

J'te l'avait dit, je l'ait mis :) Pour tout ceux qui aiment les rêves idiots et les nounours! YAY! xD 


End file.
